monster
by February 13
Summary: He ate my heart, then he ate my brain. That boy is a monster.
1. from what sunny rays we stray

from what sunny rays we stray.

-;-

_Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down!_

The sky had been painted black with ashes that day.

Even destruction had touched it, burning it with what used to be civilization. It would forever be stained with black; a constant reminder of the gluttony we mistook as happiness and the lust we had confused with love.

Words were all that was left. But you wouldn't care to listen even _if_ you were here.

-

From the beginning I was silly, I was foolish. I thought I was in love.

I would have eaten all the vowels from every can of alphabet soup in the world for you; I would've taught quantum mechanics to four year olds and have learned how to fly from penguins just to see you grin so hard that your face would crack. I would've painted the world upside down, caught a shooting star and walked on water to hear even the faintest hint of a giggle.

I would have done anything to make you happy.

Together we could've cut out paper hearts from scrap paper and glued them together to remind us how special we were. We could've danced with lightning bugs during the lazy summer and when we'd get tired, we'd lay underneath the moon, whispering about how much we loved each other.

We could've pulled the covers over our heads and told each other our deepest, darkest secrets. I would have confessed that I still watched Powerpuff Girls secretly because I had a small crush on Fuzzy Lumpkins, and you would've understood.

But you were just a pronoun and our love was just a fragment filled with woulds, coulds, and shoulds.

-

**auauau**: if it makes sense, i applaud your ability to understand this nonsense eoirjlkfjg! cheers! (:


	2. beasts

when the war of the beasts bring about the world's end

-;-

Listen. Even if for a few minutes.

Steady your breath and subdue the pounding of your heart. Can you taste the silence of this world? Let your breath slip away as the madness consumes you.

And just listen.

-

He wears heavy metal shirts, adorned with chain mail and grotesque imagery. His vintage Dr. Marten boots with sloppily painted poppies are never amiss; a stark contrast from his badass facade. Ripped jeans with holes at the knees, he wears his bleeding heart on his sleeve. But no one seems to notice.

No one cares.

This is what today has become. We have become gullible fools, nibbling at our finger nails, declaring our undying love for each other, and pretending that nothing is wrong. Yes, we'll get rid of this nervous habit in the morning. By the morning, it'll all be better.

Except when the clock strikes midnight, our hearts are still rotting as we lie to one another, _darling, it'll all be better tomorrow_.

But we have forgotten about the tomorrow; we only live for today.

-

_His_ name is Cam Fisher.

And he is a sex-crazed psychopath.

This is an extremity in it's matter, for sex addicts are no rare commodity today.

To put it simply, he is a monster; a _bloodthirsty_ monster.

You see, it wasn't always like this, overrun by _vampires_. Humankind had once prospered and thrived; technology had advanced so much that the lines between the past, present, and future blurred. Money was no hindrance, poverty didn't exist, and everyone coexisted in harmony. We flourished so much that we began to fool ourselves into thinking we were _gods_. Greed and gluttony consumed the hearts of many, and sloth spread like a plague through the world.

But we went too far. Too far.

And so we were damned to an eternity of destruction and chaos.

-

**auauau**: hi reviewers. you all get an internet hug.


	3. hero of the dawn, healer of worlds

hero of the dawn, healer of worlds

-;-

When he holds me tight, whispers in my ear how much he _likes_ me, I silently wish for him to hold me tighter, to tell me that he loves me. To have him hold me forever, trapped in his strong, muscular arms. I want him to hold me so tight that I couldn't breath.

But he wasn't here. So I'd just hold my breath and _pretend_.

-

"We went backpacking this time," he mumbles against my neck, his teeth gently nipping at the collarbone. His nimble fingers gently caress the smooth, ashen skin beneath my pale yellow Carolina Herrera tunic. He would always talk about his dreams--about a different place--and when he did, he seemed so far away; somewhere I don't belong.

"Are you listening?" He brushes a fiery curl from my emerald green eyes.

"I'm listening," I breathe and deeply inhale his damp, musky smell. "You were saying."

His chuckle, deep and humorous, resonates throughout the small, confined space. "I love you, Dylan Marvil."

And I hope, wholeheartedly, that he means it.

-

Hot peas and expired chocolate milk slip down throats gasping for air. He breathes pretty words and it makes me giggle. "_You're beautiful_," he murmurs as he fingers the lacy hem of my Victoria Secret bra. I can't say it's easy sitting next to a boy that knows about everything about me.

But I'm not the only one.

"Hey babe," Alicia Rivera, resident sex kitten and the bane of my existence, coos as she dangles her buxom bosom in his face. "I missed you."

I can see him fill his mouth too full as he always had; three other girls join the entourage as they flirtatiously flutter their eyelashes. He has too much on his plate like every other day, but I can never ask him to take anything off because I know who would be the first to go.

-

**aye-you**: anyone watching alice and wonderland? :D


End file.
